Célébrations
by Marjo76
Summary: La Winter Cup se termine. Shuutoku et Seirin font la fête, Kise se morfond et Akashi cherche un moyen d'avoir son "chaton". Le soir de ces célébrations d'après compétitions, quelques couples feront leurs apparitions, tandis qu'un autre mettra plus de temps à se faire. OS, AoKi, KagaKuro, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, AkaFuri...
1. Célébrations

Hellow ! :)

**Titre : **Célébrations.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à ce cher Fujimaki Tadatoshi, qui nous a fait rêvés pendant quelques années avec cet univers de basket, d'amitié et de rivalité.

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, General, Humour...

**Pairing :** Aomine/Kise (évidemment :P), Kagami/Kuroko, Midorima/Takao, Murasakibara/Himuro, Akashi/Furihata.

**Rating : **K+.

**Note :** J'avais commencé à écrire cet OS avant que le manga se termine. Genre au début du match entre Rakuzan et Seirin, donc, mon résultat au match et la façon où ils en sont arrivés à ce résultat n'est pas la même dans le manga. Sinon, comme vous l'aurez sûrement compris, cet OS est cent pour cent yaoi, alors j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La Winter Cup venait de se terminer et Seirin était l'équipe gagnante. Akashi Seijuurou, qui n'avait jamais perdu à quoi que ce soit dans le passé, se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de travers dans cette partie. Il était vrai que Rakuzan n'avait perdu que de trois points, ceux-ci mis à la dernière seconde par Hyuuga, mais tout de même… Sur ce coup, Tetsuya avait détruit toutes ses expectatives, réussissant à être meilleur que Mayuzumi, son nouveau modèle de Phantom Six man, il avait redonné de l'espoir à son équipe alors qu'elle était presque à sa merci et tout cela, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.<p>

Autre chose, qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, c'est l'attirance qu'il a ressenti face à ce faible adversaire, qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler, Furihata, s'il se souvenait bien. Le voir tout tremblant de peur, mais déterminé à se battre pour son équipe, ça l'avait, en quelque sorte, excité et son cœur, qui, n'avait jamais battu que normalement dans sa poitrine, s'était emballé et il avait eu envie d'attraper le jeune homme, de l'emmener loin et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages.

De son côté, Kise Ryouta n'était pas très heureux que son épique Kaijou ait terminé quatrième, battu par Shuutoku, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer. Déjà qu'il avait perdu une seconde fois contre Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi, là, il était complètement déprimé. Surtout que, pour ajouter à son malheur, il ne pourrait pas s'entrainer pendant deux mois, le temps que sa blessure à la jambe se remette bien. Satané Haizaki ! C'était de sa faute, tout ça. S'il ne lui avait pas marché exprès sur son pied déjà blessé, il n'en serait certainement pas là. Et le pire, dans tout cela, c'était qu'Aominecchi était au match.

Le blond était amoureux du bleu-foncé depuis le collège, pas dès que ses yeux s'étaient posé sur lui, mais en apprenant à le connaître. Seulement, il lui semblait que le plus grand n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de lui. Bien qu'il soit populaire et adulé de partout, étant top-modèle, en plus d'être basketteur, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir bien seul en sachant que son amour n'était pas réciproque, Aomine n'aimait que les grosses poitrines, après tout…

Pour Shuutoku, les troisièmes du tournoi, c'était la fête, après tout, ils étaient tout de même dans le top trois, alors pourquoi s'en faire ? Ils travailleraient plus dur cette année et l'an prochain, ils seront premiers, c'est sûr. C'est ainsi que, pour le moment, Takao Kazunari était encore en train d'embêter Midorima Shintarou, ou Shin-Chan, comme il aimait à l'appeler.

Alors que le reste de l'équipe s'amusait en trinquant dans la pièce principale du restaurant qu'ils avaient réservé pour l'occasion, le vert et le brun se trouvaient dans une pièce plus petite, réservée aux jeux et à la détente, pourtant, ils étaient seuls et Takao se moquait du plus grand, qui n'arrivait pas à jouer correctement au billard. Le plus petit avait appris quand il était plus jeune, son grand-père lui enseignant, vu qu'il avait passé une grande partie de sa jeunesse en Amérique.

-Alors Shin-Chan, tu tires ? Demanda-t-il, moqueur, comme à son habitude.

-La ferme, Takao, répondit celui-ci, tirant enfin dans une boule, qui ne parvint pas dans le trou mais rebondit contre le bord, juste à côté, faisant rire le plus petit.

-Regarde-moi, je vais te montrer, s'exclama le brun, souriant tendrement.

Il tira dans la boule qu'il avait choisie et celle-ci entra facilement dans le trou qu'il avait également choisi, Midorima soupira d'agacement face à cela. Le plus petit, qui avait gagné la partie après encore quelques coups, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, prenant le vert par surprise, l'embrassa.

-C'était ma récompense, pour ma victoire, dit Takao, envoyant un clin d'œil à son Shin-Chan, tout rougissant.

-Ta…Takao ! S'écria le plus grand.

-Je t'aime, Shin-Chan, rit celui-ci.

Midorima devint encore plus rouge et se détourna pour retourner dans la pièce principale. Il ne l'avouerait jamais de vive voix, mais il était plus qu'heureux. Lui aussi aimait le brun, cependant, il était trop timide pour le dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Chez Kagami Taiga, une fête similaire se déroulait. Le rouge se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas inviter ses coéquipiers. Ceux-ci étaient bien trop excités. Bon, il était tout aussi excité d'avoir gagné, mais, il se disait qu'il aimerait bien que tous se restreignent de faire autant de bazar chez lui.

Soupirant, son regard tomba sur un bleuté. Kuroko Tetsuya, son ombre, était entouré de tous leurs équipiers qui le félicitaient. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient gagné, c'est sûr, cependant, voir le plus petit au cœur de l'agitation le mettait en colère et le rendait jaloux. Kuroko était _son_ ombre et celle de personne d'autre, alors il aimerait que les autres le laissent tranquille.

Le petit bleu vit sa lumière ruminait dans son coin et le trouva mignon. Il sourit et s'approcha, comme à son habitude, discrètement du rouge. Il était tombé amoureux de ce garçon la première fois qu'il l'avait vu jouer au basket. Même s'il avait été l'ombre d'Aomine-kun, il ne l'avait jamais considéré que comme un ami, mais Kagami-kun, c'était une tout autre histoire. Il avait proposé d'être son ombre pour se rapprocher de lui. Il attrapa donc le bras du plus grand et se dirigea vers le balcon. Là, il se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Kagami-kun, je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-il.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? S'enquit le plus petit, de but en blanc, toujours aussi franchement, rendant Kagami aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais embarrassant comme mec, mais là ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Alors ? Redemanda le bleuté, s'impatientant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, même si, extérieurement, il restait aussi impassible que d'ordinaire.

-Ou… Oui, je t'aime, Kuroko, répondit Kagami, détournant la tête et se la grattant, mal à l'aise.

-Je vois, s'exclama le plus petit, souriant. Moi aussi, j'aime Kagami-kun.

En disant cela, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et le voyant faire, Kagami l'attrapa par la taille et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Soudain, le portable du rouge sonna, les séparant. Taiga soupira, agacé mais décrocha en voyant le nom de son entraîneur, Alex.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-il, toujours un bras autour des hanches de son ombre, qui avait sa tête sur son torse.

-Taiga ? Tatsuya vient de me téléphoner, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il vient de me dire ! S'exclama la blonde, excitée au possible.

-Non et je n'ai pas envie de chercher pendant des heures, alors ?

-Roh, quel rabat-joie tu fais, mon petit Taiga… Enfin… Il s'est mis en couple avec le grand mec aux cheveux violets de son équipe, tu vois de qui je parle, non ?

-QUOI ? Hurla le rouge, Kuroko se tendit à ce bruit. Il s'est mis avec Murasakibara, j'y crois pas !

-Eh bien, crois-le ou non, mais c'est ce qu'il vient de me dire. Et toi, ça avance avec Kuroko-kun ?

-De… hein ? S'enquit Kagami, surpris qu'elle sache tout.

-Roh, tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu peux me cacher quoi que ce soit, ne ?

-Tss, bon, d'accord, Kuroko et moi, on…

-Kagami-kun, ne sois pas timide, dis-lui, s'exclama le bleuté, amusé par la situation.

-Oh, c'était bien Kuroko-kun que je viens d'entendre ? Alors vous aussi, vous êtes ensemble, comme je suis heureuse ! Mes deux chers élèves sortent avec ceux qu'ils aiment ! Félicitations ! Bon, je dois te laisser, passes une bonne soirée et Taiga, félicitations aussi pour votre victoire. A bientôt.

Sur ce, le rouge n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle raccrocha. Kuroko était très amusé. Mais, il voulait surtout reprendre où ils s'en étaient arrêtés. Ainsi, il se remit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Kagami. Celui-ci répondit en souriant et ils ne se séparèrent, cette fois, que lorsque le souffle vint à leur manquer.

Non loin de là, Furihata repensait à leur match contre Rakuzan et surtout, à son face à face avec le capitaine de la Kiseki no Sedai. Il avait eu très peur de ce mec, mais en même temps, il se sentait très attiré par lui. Etait-il maso ? Il se posait vraiment la question. Cela dit, il ne le reverrait certainement pas pour le moment, vu qu'il vivait à Kyoto. Non pas qu'il soit triste de ce fait, hein, mais… Si en fait, ça le rendait un peu triste de savoir qu'il ne le reverrait sans doute qu'au prochain tournoi. Il soupira, s'insultant d'idiot.

Enfin, plus loin dans Tokyo, Aomine Daiki était en route pour rendre visite à Kise. Il savait que le blond avait été gravement blessé lors de son match contre lui, pendant l'Inter-high, mais, il pensait qu'il s'était remis. Seulement, en voyant le résultat du match contre Haizaki, puis contre Seirin, il se dit que ça ne devait pas être le cas et que la blessure avait sûrement plus qu'empirée, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu jouer contre Shuutoku.

Quelque part, le bleu-foncé se sentait coupable. En plus de cela, il se rendait bien compte qu'il avait blessé psychologiquement celui qui avait réussi à gagner son cœur. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, seulement que le blond s'était un jour immiscé dans son cœur, pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Chaque jour, il pensait à ses yeux ambrés, qu'il aimerait voir briller d'excitation et de luxure, alors qu'il le pilonnerait sur son matelas, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son corps lui fasse trop mal pour continuer à ses cheveux blonds, couleur soleil, dans lesquels il aimerait passé sa main, non pas pour les ébouriffer, comme il avait l'habitude de faire, mais pour les caresser, doucement à cette bouche qu'il aimerait bien embrasser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge et gonflée à ce cou, qu'il aimerait marqué comme sien, pour que tous et surtout les fans du blond, sachent à qui il appartenait.

Toutefois, il n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre avec les relations amoureuses et avec Kise, ça ne faisait pas exception, loin de là. Cela dit, il avait pris sa décision et il ferait de Kise, _son_ Kise. Il arriva enfin chez le blond et sonna, attendant une minute ou deux avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur l'une des sœurs de celui-ci. C'était quoi son nom déjà ?

-Aomine-kun, bonjour, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Euh… Je viens voir Kise… Enfin Ryouta, se rattrapa-t-il. Je voulais voir comment il allait.

-Ryou-chan, s'exclama la blonde en blouse blanche. T'as de la visite !

-C'est qui ? S'écria le blondinet, au loin.

-Ahah, surprise, surprise, rit sa sœur.

-Hide-neechan, tu es méchante ! Bouda le plus jeune, faisant redoubler de volume, le rire de celle-ci.

Aomine entra, se disant que Hideko (il avait retrouvé son nom en entendant le surnom donné par Kise) était toujours aussi bizarre. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre du blond et frappa à sa porte. Quand il eut l'autorisation d'entrer, il le fit. Kise leva les yeux vers lui et en le reconnaissant, les écarquilla.

-Aominecchi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, répondit le tanné.

-Je vais bien, tu n'aurais pas dû venir juste pour ça, tu aurais dû m'envoyer un texto ou m'appeler, rougit le blond.

-J'avais envie de te voir.

Le bleuté s'approcha du lit du plus petit et s'assit juste devant, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il était bien là, entouré de l'odeur du blond, odeur qui lui montait peu à peu à la tête et si Kise ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse sien, ici et maintenant, qu'il arrête de le regarder tellement fixement qu'il sentait son regard ambré sur lui.

-Kise, s'exclama-t-il, rompant le silence.

-Ou… Oui ? Sursauta le susnommé, rougissant encore un peu plus.

-Ta jambe va vraiment bien ?

-Oui, ça va… J'ai interdiction de m'entrainer pendant deux mois, mais ça ira, répondit le plus petit, souriant tristement.

-Je suis désolé, marmonna le bleuté.

-Pou… Pourquoi ? Demanda Kise, surpris.

-C'est de ma faute si tu t'es fait cette blessure en premier lieu, si tu n'avais pas essayé de me copier, tu n'aurais rien eu…

-Aominecchi n'a rien à se reprocher ! S'écria presque le blond, le cœur battant. C'est Shougo-kun, qui devrait…

Le blondinet se tut, réalisant ce qu'il venait d'avouer au bleuté. Ses coéquipiers étaient au courant du fait que Haizaki lui avait sciemment marché sur le pied, mais pas Aomine. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et approcha sa main de sa joue.

-Je le savais déjà. J'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait et il l'a payé cher, cet abruti ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, Aominecchi ?

-Je lui ai mis mon poing dans sa face, à cet enfoiré ! Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire mal.

-Aominecchi m'a défendu ? Rit Kise, s'attendant à ce que le bleuté dise que c'était une blague.

-Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'il interfère dans ton match contre Tetsu, répondit-il, surprenant le blond, qui rougit une nouvelle fois.

-Mer… merci, Aominecchi.

-Arrête Kise ! S'exclama celui-ci. Sinon, je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir !

-De faire quoi ? Demanda le blond, confus, tournant sa tête, au visage toujours rougi sur le côté.

-Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu ! Grogna Aomine, se jetant sur Kise.

Le bleuté plaqua le blond à son lit, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal à la jambe et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les yeux de Kise s'écarquillèrent de surprise, avant qu'un soupir de contentement, se mêlant à un gémissement ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres et qu'il ferme les yeux. Aomine profita du gémissement du plus petit pour faire entrer sa langue dans sa bouche, explorant tous les recoins de cet antre qui ne demandait qu'à être fouillé par ses soins.

Tout en l'embrassant, le bleuté glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt du plus petit, remontant doucement, caressant la peau à sa portée. Le blond gémissait de plus en plus, frissonnant. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, grimaçant légèrement face au mouvement et encercla la taille du plus grand avec, alors que ses bras s'enroulaient autour du cou du tanné.

Quand le souffle vint à leur manquer, ils se séparèrent lentement, Aomine donnant quelques petits baisers chastes sur ses lèvres gonflées et rougies. Il descendit vers le cou pâle de Kise et lécha, embrassa, suça et mordilla pour laisser une jolie marque rouge-violacée. La voyant, il grogna de contentement.

-A moi, murmura-t-il.

-Ao… Aomine… cchi, haleta Kise. Pour… Pourquoi tu… m'as embrassé ?

-Parce que tu m'as tenté, répondit franchement le bleuté.

-Comment… ça ?

-Te voir rougir tout le temps comme ça, et faire ton confus avec ta tête adorable, tu croyais vraiment que je ne serais pas tenté ?! Grogna Aomine, caressant toujours la peau pâle du torse du plus petit.

-Oui, répondit honnêtement le blond, appréciant la caresse qui lui donnait des frissons.

-Baka, tu es à moi, t'as compris ?

-Je t'aime, Ao… Daikicchi, murmura Kise, rougissant, face à sa propre audace.

-Ryou, souffla le bleuté, en plein sur le suçon qu'il venait de faire à celui-ci. Je t'aime aussi, et maintenant, tu m'appartiens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum, soupira Kise, heureux, oui, juste à Daikicchi.

-Tout à fait, rien qu'à moi.

Quelques temps plus tard, Akashi, qui en avait assez de penser à ce chaton de Seirin, décida de faire un voyage jusqu'à Tokyo, pour enfin clamer haut et fort que ce mec serait le sien. Quand il arriva au portail du lycée vainqueur de la Winter Cup, il ignora tous les regards curieux qu'il reçut. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était quand même venu vêtu de son uniforme de Rakuzan, donc, tout le monde savait qu'il était riche et allait dans une grande école.

Il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le gymnase qu'il pouvait voir au loin et entendit des crissements de chaussures sur du parquet en s'approchant, de même que des cris de l'entraîneuse. Une légère grimace prit place sur son visage, qui retrouva son impassibilité juste après. Il entra dans le gymnase et Tetsu Nigou aboya en l'apercevant.

Kuroko, qui revenait des vestiaires avec de nouvelles serviettes et une bouteille d'eau pleine se tourna vers lui, surpris.

-Akashi-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je viens voir Furihata-kun, répondit-il, tout de go, sans sourciller.

Kuroko acquiesça, pas plus surpris que cela et alla appeler le jeune homme aux cheveux châtain. Il écarquilla d'abord les yeux, puis tourna la tête d'un coup vers le joueur de Rakuzan. Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin et le châtain rougit. Il discuta un instant avec Kuroko, à voix basse, puis se dirigea vers le Capitaine de l'équipe qu'ils avaient battu en finale.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda le jeune homme, se retenant de trembler, tant de peur que d'excitation.

-Je suis venu faire de toi mon petit-ami, répondit le jeune homme.

-_Quoi _? Hurla Furihata, faisant se retourner tous ses coéquipiers, qui se réunirent autour des deux jeunes hommes.

-Tu m'as compris, répliqua Akashi, toujours aussi calme.

-Je… je…

-Je sais, tu dis « oui » et je t'invite ce weekend à aller aux Onsen, disons, samedi à dix heures ?

-D'acc… D'accord, se résolut Furihata, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Bien, je viendrais te chercher, sourit le rouge. Tiens aussi, tu m'enverras un texto pour que j'aie ton numéro ce soir et on verra pour les détails de cette sortie. A bientôt !

Furihata attrapa le papier sur lequel les informations étaient inscrites et finalement, Akashi l'embrassa chastement, puis rentra chez lui, prenant le premier train, souriant béatement, tandis que le châtain restait figé un moment, ses équipiers tout aussi surpris que lui, avant que, peu à peu, un sourire prenne place sur son visage. Aida se remit enfin de sa surprise et siffla pour les rappeler à leur entrainement en cours.

**Fin.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS, en espérant qu'il vous ai plus ;). Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire !<strong>

**A bientôt, peut-être !**

**PS : Il est inutile de me dire que "cchi" ne se rajoute pas à la fin des prénoms en japonais, je m'en contre-fiche, je trouve que c'est mignon comme ça ;).**


	2. Faux bond et punition

Coucou :),

**Titre : **Faux bond et punition.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à ce cher Fujimaki Tadatoshi, qui nous a fait rêvés pendant quelques années avec cet univers de basket, d'amitié et de rivalité, qui reprendra en décembre ! :3

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, General, Humour...

**Pairing :** Aomine/Kise.

**Rating : **K+.

**Note :** Chose promise, chose due. Voici le premier bonus de _Célébrations_. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Bonus Aokise :<p>

Après qu'Aomine et Kise se soient avoué leurs sentiments respectifs, ils décidèrent de se voir plus souvent. Bien sûr, comme l'un allait en cours à Kanagawa et l'autre à Tokyo, c'était un peu difficile. Cependant, Kise ne cessait d'envoyer des textos au bleuté. Car, si l'Ace de Touou avait repris ses entrainements, bien qu'il ne s'investisse toujours pas à cent pour cent, il faisait tout de même l'effort de venir Kise était toujours privé de basket, alors, il cherchait à s'occuper et quel meilleur moyen pour cela, que celui d'embêter son petit-ami ?

Ainsi, Aomine, qui sortait d'un énième entrainement, qui marquait également la fin de sa première année au lycée, reçut un texto de son blond. _Hello Aominecchi, comment tu vas ? Dis, comme c'est les vacances, mais que j'ai quand même des photoshoots, je vais rester sur Tokyo, du coup, on pourrait se faire une sortie, demain ? Je t'aime_.

Le bronzé sentit ses oreilles chauffer, fait étonnant en cette fin de février. Il répondit toutefois au blond avec un _Yo, Kise, okay, on se rejoint chez Maji Burger, pour midi. Moi aussi._ Il refusait d'écrire des niaiseries, alors il avait trouvé cette alternative. Par contre, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de le susurrer au creux de l'oreille du blond pendant leurs moments intimes.

En effet, dans ces moments-là, il adorait voir les joues du blondinet se colorer de rouge, peu à peu, ça l'excitait au possible. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson le secoua et un sourire pervers prit place sur son visage. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être le lendemain.

En attendant, il rentra tranquillement chez lui et une fois là-bas, alla dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sans plus de cérémonie sur son lit, laissant son sac près de la porte. Il entendit sa mère lui dire que le diner serait bientôt servi, mais, il n'en eut cure, fermant les yeux et profitant du calme tout à fait relatif qui l'entourait. Vivant en appartement, il entendait souvent les voisins du dessus ou du dessous, mais aussi ceux vivant en face et les personnes qui passaient dans les couloirs. Evidemment, ça l'agaçait, cependant, il ne pouvait rien y faire, alors il avait dû s'en accommoder.

Le bleuté dût s'endormir, parce qu'à un moment, il se sentit secoué et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage agacé de sa mère, Aomine Kira, près de son lit. Il se releva paresseusement, alors que sa mère retournait en cuisine, non sans ajouter au passage, un :

-Daiki, dépêche-toi.

Aomine grogna, mais daigna se lever et la suivit, cinq minutes plus tard. Il s'installa à table, tout sauf surpris de découvrir que son père n'était pas là. Il n'y avait d'assiettes et de couverts que pour sa mère et lui. La femme entre deux âges était assise et l'Ace fit de même, se laissant tomber mollement sur sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Des sushis, de la soupe miso et du riz, répondit sa mère.

-Okay et il ne rentre pas le vieux ? S'enquit Aomine, prenant ses baguettes et commençant à piocher dans les plats.

-Daiki ! Le gronda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. N'appelle pas ton père ainsi, s'il te plait !

-Mouais, s'cuse, marmonna le bleuté.

Ils continuèrent de manger dans le silence. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait, étaient ceux qu'ils faisaient en déglutissant et bougeant parfois sur leur chaise. Quand ils eurent terminé, le jeune homme se leva, débarrassa sa table et retourna dans sa chambre. Il avait envie de jouer au basket, mais, en même temps, il voulait se reposer, bien qu'il ait dormi jusqu'au diner.

Finalement, il attrapa son portable et envoya un texto à Kise. _Hey beau gosse, ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?_ Il s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit, mit un de ses bras derrière sa tête et porta l'autre, tenant le portable devant son regard bleuté, patientant. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, que quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un nouveau texto empli d'enthousiasme disant _Toujours, Daikicchi ;-). Et toi ? Tu t'ennuis de moi ? :3_

Aomine sentit un sourire moqueur prendre place sur ses lèvres et il répondit _Je m'ennuis tout court. Alors, il fallait que je trouve une activité, c'est pour ça que je te parle :P_. Il n'attendit pas longtemps non plus pour la réponse à ce texto-là. Kise lui avait marqué _Daikicchi est horrible ! TT Je ne t'aime plus, puisque c'est comme ça ! - _ - _Aomine écarquilla les yeux, puis les roula face à la puérilité retranscrite dans ce texto. Il soupira puis répondit _Je plaisantais, baka. Par contre, je ne plaisante pas en disant que tu es vraiment un gamin ! Bref… Tu fais quoi de beau ?_

Cette fois, il dût attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes, l'agaçant un peu. Bon, il avouait volontiers qu'il n'avait pas été tendre, mais, il savait que Kise jouait souvent la comédie et se moquait de ce qu'on lui disait. Ainsi, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien fabriquer son blond.

Quelques instants plus tard, il reçut la réponse tant attendue _Je joue les gamins, nuance ! :P Sinon, je suis en train de jouer à un jeu vidéo avec ma sœur, et toi ?_ Aomine se demanda à quel jeu ils pouvaient bien jouer, puis, se rappela qu'il s'en moquait. Il haussa les épaules comme il put, d'un air désintéressé que personne ne put voir et répondit au mannequin _Pas grand-chose à part te parler et m'ennuyer… Je crois que je vais allumer la télé pour passer le temps…_ Il reçut un nouveau texto en réponse quelques minutes plus tard _Je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant, tu sais… Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt venir ? On pourrait s'amuser ensemble ;-)._

Comprenant tout de suite le sous-entendu, le bleuté était prêt à sauter sur ses pieds et courir jusque chez le blondinet. Cependant, il se rappela qu'ils devaient se voir le lendemain et que, s'il voulait être en forme pour tous les trucs que le blond l'obligerait certainement à faire, il avait intérêt à se coucher assez tôt. Alors, il répondit _Nah, je vais rester chez moi, on se voit demain, de toute façon__. Et puis, t'inquiète, pour ce que tu as en tête, on remet ça à demain, également ;-)._ Il reçut en réponse _Okay, bon, je vais te laisser, parce que sinon, je vais finir par perdre ! A demain, Daikicchi, je t'aime ! _Il lui répondit un simple _Moi aussi, à demain, bonne nuit_ et reposa son portable sur sa table de chevet.

Il passa un long moment à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire, il avait opté pour l'option la plus logique pour lui, celle de dormir sauf que dormir lorsqu'on a déjà fait une sieste quelques heures plus tôt, chacun le sait, n'est pas aisé. Ainsi, au bout de plus de deux heures, il dût se rendre à l'évidence et se releva, en un soupir empli d'agacement et de résignation. Il attrapa la télécommande de sa télé et l'alluma, zappant sur les chaines afin de trouver un programme qui l'intéresserait assez pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas trop mais assez peu captivant pour qu'il arrive à s'endormir devant.

Finalement, lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il se recoucha confortablement et regarda l'émission stupide passant. Une bonne heure plus tard, le sommeil le rattrapa enfin et il tomba dans les bras de Morphée, la télé ne s'éteignant qu'une heure après cela, grâce à la mise en veille automatique, qu'il avait programmée dès le début qu'il avait eu son téléviseur.

Le lendemain, quand son réveil sonna, Aomine poussa un grognement, agacé et encore fatigué. Il tâtonna, afin d'attraper son portable et éteignit de mauvaise humeur, son alarme. Il bailla un bon coup, mais commença quand même à se lever. Après tout, il avait promis à Kise qu'il viendrait, ainsi, il alla d'un pas lent vers la salle de bains et prit une bonne douche, dans le but de se réveiller. Il se prépara un bon petit-déjeuner, à l'occidentale avec des céréales dans du chocolat chaud.

Il regarda la pendule au mur pendant qu'il mâchait ses céréales et fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était que dix heures et demie. Le bleuté poussa un soupir agacé, se disant qu'il aurait pu dormir plus longtemps. Après déjeuner, il se leva, déposa sa vaisselle dans l'évier et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre. Il attrapa son ballon de basket, prit sa veste, ses clefs et son portefeuille puis se rendit à la porte d'entrée, sortant et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Décidant que, puisqu'il avait encore du temps devant lui, il pouvait jouer pendant un moment dans un street-court, il se dirigea tranquillement à pieds vers le plus proche du Maji Burger où il avait rendez-vous avec le blondinet. Quand il arriva, il eut la surprise et le plaisir de croiser Kuroko et Kagami. Il eut un sourire en coin moqueur et lança sa balle en plein sur la tête du rouge. Sentant certainement le coup arriver, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore remarqué Aomine, le jeune homme attrapa le ballon par pur reflexe. Le bleuté fut déçu, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Kagami se tourna vers la personne qui avait lancé le ballon et son regard devint tout de suite agacé, comprenant que l'Ace de Touou en avait fait exprès. En retour, il eut droit à un large sourire narquois, qui l'énerva encore plus. Il lança de toutes ses forces le ballon à son propriétaire et le bleuté l'attrapa sans mal. Pendant ce temps, Kuroko ne fit que rouler des yeux face à leur puérilité.

-Yo, Bakagami, Tetsu, comment ça va ? S'exclama Aomine, se dirigeant vers eux, d'une démarche nonchalante.

-Bonjour, Aomine-kun, répondit poliment le plus petit, ça va et toi ?

-Aomine-Teme, qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? S'énerva le rouge, sourcils froncés.

-Ça va bien, répondit-il tout d'abord à son ami, et je viens te mettre une raclée, évidemment.

-Comment si tu aurais pu savoir que j'étais là ! Marmonna Kagami, roulant des yeux.

-Je ne fais que passer le temps, jusqu'à midi, rétorqua honnêtement le bleuté.

-Pourquoi midi ? S'enquit le rouge, curieux.

-Je pense qu'Aomine-kun et Kise-kun ont rendez-vous, répondit Kuroko, toujours aussi clairvoyant.

-Toujours aussi doué pour deviner tout ce qui se passe dans la vie des autres, à ce que je vois, Tetsu, sourit le plus grand des bleutés.

Il n'eut droit qu'à un haussement d'épaule nonchalant en réponse.

-Bon, puisque t'es là, si on se faisait un one-on-one ? S'excita Kagami, oubliant sa mauvaise humeur pour son sens de la compétition.

-Et comment ! Je vais te mettre ta raclée, Bakagami, répondit l'Ace de la Kiseki no Sedai, un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres.

Ainsi débuta leur un-contre-un, Kuroko les regardant, assis sur un banc non loin de l'entrée du terrain. Aomine était en défense, tandis que Kagami, faisant rebondir la balle, en cherchant pour une ouverture, le fixait avec un large sourire. Tout à coup, il partit à pleine vitesse vers la droite, Aomine souriant fièrement en ne suivant pas le mouvement, sachant la manœuvre qu'allait réalisée le rouge. Cela ne manqua pas, car celui-ci partit tout aussi rapidement vers la gauche, où le bleuté s'engagea également. Il intercepta sans mal le ballon que Kagami tenta de lancer dans le panier.

L'Ace de Touou secoua la tête avec déception et amusement mêlés. Les places furent échangées et Aomine alla le plus rapidement possible d'abord à gauche, puis à droite et encore à gauche, Kagami le suivant avec grand peine. Il sourit moqueusement, s'amusant réellement du mal qu'avait l'Ace de Seirin pour l'arrêter et sauta pour mettre un dunk, son sourire s'agrandissant face au visage agacé et frustré de son adversaire.

Leurs one-on-ones se poursuivirent encore et finalement, lorsque midi arriva, Aomine ne s'en rendit même pas compte, trop pris dans son jeu. Kuroko n'avait rien remarqué non plus, trop amusé de leur puérilité et de leur combativité poussée à l'extrême. Kagami, même s'il l'avait remarqué, ne se serait même pas donné la peine de prévenir Aomine, trop frustré qu'il était de perdre face à lui et voulant satisfaire son désir de vengeance.

Kise, de son côté, était déjà arrivé depuis midi moins le quart à Maji Burger et à présent, à midi et demie, il commençait à s'énerver, se demandant si le bleuté n'allait pas lui poser un lapin. Il envoya un énième texto à Aomine et dix minutes plus tard, ne reçut toujours pas de réponse. En ayant assez d'attendre et vexé d'avoir été ainsi oublié, il se leva, paya pour le milkshake qu'il avait bu en attendant l'Ace de Touou et sortit. Il téléphona à son manager et celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il monta dans la voiture et refusa de parler pendant le trajet, blessé qu'il était. Le blondinet rentra tout simplement chez lui et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il éteignit ensuite son portable, refusant de lire ou écouter les excuses que ne manquerait pas de lui servir Aomine.

Le bleuté, de son côté, prit une pause, parce qu'il commençait à avoir très faim et soif. Il attrapa la bouteille de Kuroko quand celui-ci la lui passa et en but quelques gorgées. Il prit ensuite son portable qui était dans sa veste qu'il avait laissée juste devant le banc où était assis Kuroko et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant qu'il était déjà une heure et quart de l'après-midi et qu'il avait dix nouveaux textos de Kise, qui lui demandait où il était, ce qu'il faisait et quand est-ce qu'il arriverait.

-Merde ! S'exclama-t-il, alertant les deux autres.

-Quoi ? S'enquit Kagami, curieux.

-Vu l'heure qu'il est, je crois qu'Aomine-kun est en retard pour son rendez-vous, répondit le plus petit des trois.

-Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant ?! Grogna ledit Aomine.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué, avoua le passeur.

-Et maintenant, je suis foutu, marmonna l'Ace de la Kiseki no Sedai.

-Pourquoi ? Kise est si susceptible que ça ? Demanda le rouge.

-Eh bien, vu qu'il a attendu pendant plus d'une heure, je dirai que c'est légitime, philosopha Kuroko, se levant finalement du banc, afin de se dégourdir les jambes.

-Je suis mort… Bon, j'y vais, je vais essayer de me faire pardonner. Salut, s'exclama rapidement le bleuté, avant de partir en courant vers Maji Burger d'abord, puis, ne voyant pas son blond, repartant vers chez celui-ci.

Il mit une bonne trentaine de minutes à arriver et, essoufflé, il sonna à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur la mère de Kise. Une femme entre deux âges, à qui Kise ressemblait beaucoup et qui était encore très belle pour son âge. Elle lui offrit un sourire et le laissa entrer.

-Bonjour, Aomine-kun, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonjour, Kise-san, répondit le bleuté. Est-ce que Ryouta est là ?

-Dans sa chambre, répondit à son tour la blonde. Il est rentré tout à l'heure et a claqué la porte de sa chambre, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

-C'est de ma faute, dit honnêtement le jeune homme. Et je suis venu m'excuser pour ça.

-Eh bien alors, vas-y, sourit la mère de Kise.

-Merci et désolé du dérangement.

La blonde secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Il enleva ses chaussures rapidement et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kise. Devant celle-ci, il hésita pendant un moment, avant de soupirer et de frapper quelques coups hésitants à la porte.

-Allez-vous-en, je ne veux voir personne, s'exclama Kise, d'une voix à la fois triste et énervée.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Aomine ouvrit la porte lentement et entra dans la chambre, le blond tournant la tête directement vers lui en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir. Son regard se fit alors dur et il détourna la tête vers sa fenêtre, à l'opposé du bleuté. Cependant, celui-ci avait eu le temps de voir les traces de larmes sur le visage pâle de son blond et une pointe de culpabilité vint l'assaillir.

-Vas-t-en, ordonna Kise, d'une voix glaciale qu'Aomine ne lui avait que peu connue.

-Non, je suis venu m'excuser et m'expliquer, rétorqua le bleuté.

-Je ne veux pas entendre ni tes excuses, ni tes explications.

-Mais, tu les écouteras quand même, s'exclama l'Ace de Touou.

-Si même dans ma propre chambre, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire…, répliqua le blond de son ton toujours aussi froid.

-Ecoute Ryou, je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis parti tôt de chez moi et du coup, pour passer le temps, j'ai voulu jouer sur le terrain de street-basket près de Maji Burger et j'ai rencontré Kagami et Tetsu qui y étaient déjà. Du coup, avec Bakagami, on a commencé à jouer en one-on-one et on n'a pas vu l'heure passer. Mon portable était dans ma veste et elle était par terre, près du banc, du coup, je n'ai pas vu tes textos. Je suis réellement désolé, Ryou, crois-moi.

-Je me fiche que tu sois désolé, répliqua Kise, ça ne change pas le fait que je t'ai attendu comme un idiot pendant plus d'une heure, pendant que toi, qui m'avait carrément zappé, tu t'amusais tranquillement avec Kagamicchi et Kurokocchi.

-Pardonne-moi, Ryou, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa encore le bleuté, le cœur serré en voyant de nouvelles larmes briller sur les joues du blond, rendues visible par les rayons du soleil qui chatouillaient la peau de Kise.

Le blondinet ne répondit pas, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour ce faire. Il resta dos à Aomine et attendit qu'il parte, pleurant silencieusement, ses larmes refusant de se tarir. Le bleuté poussa un profond soupir et s'avança lentement vers lui. Il commença par s'asseoir sur le lit et Kise se tendit à l'extrême.

-Vas-t-en, répéta une nouvelle fois le propriétaire des lieux, d'un ton suppliant toutefois.

-Non, je veux passer du temps avec toi et me faire pardonner, répondit Aomine, passant une main hésitante mais tendre dans les cheveux d'or de l'autre jeune homme.

-Je te déteste, s'exclama Kise, d'une voix faible, abandonnant peu à peu sa colère contre sa tristesse d'avoir été ainsi oublié par l'élu de son cœur.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, le réconforta Aomine, passant et repassant sa main dans la chevelure dorée.

Le bleuté, après encore quelques minutes, s'allongea sur le lit, son torse contre le dos de Kise, un bras autour de la taille de celui-ci, qui se tendit une nouvelle fois, avant de capituler petit à petit et de se détendre. Aomine eut un sourire tendre grâce à cela et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille du plus petit de quelques centimètres seulement.

-Je suis désolé, lui murmura-t-il encore, au creux de l'oreille cette fois, donnant un frisson à l'autre jeune homme.

-Pour te faire pardonner, je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je te dirai de faire pendant toute une semaine, répondit à voix basse Kise, l'amusement refaisant peu à peu surface dans ses prunelles dorées.

-D'accord, capitula dans un soupir le plus grand.

Le blond se retourna et lui offrit un sourire qui illumina tout son visage et l'embrassa chastement. Cependant, voulant plus, le bleuté le renversa sur le dos et approfondit le baiser, le rendant passionné et jouant de sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de l'Ace de Kaijou afin qu'il ouvre la bouche, ce qu'il fit en un soupir de satisfaction, lui laissant l'accès total à son antre humide. Leurs langues jouèrent alors un ballet endiablé et leurs cœurs battirent à tout rompre dans leur poitrine.

Quand ils manquèrent d'air, ils se séparèrent, se regardant dans les yeux, le désir les illuminant. Toutefois, quand Aomine fit mine de vouloir réunir de nouveau leurs bouches, Kise détourna la tête, en un sourire amusé.

-Hum, hum, tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux aujourd'hui, c'est ta punition pour m'avoir laissé en plan, dit-il.

-T'es sérieux, là ?! S'exclama le bleuté, horrifié à cette perspective, surtout vu comme il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

-Tout à fait, acquiesça le blond, tournant de nouveau sa tête vers lui, le fixant dans les yeux, pour lui montrer à quel point il était sérieux.

Aomine grogna, mais se dégagea et se rallongea près de Kise. Celui-ci se mit sur le côté, sur un coude et son sourire se fit plus tendre en voyant l'expression boudeuse de son petit-ami. Il se promit que, pendant toute la semaine, il allait priver son bleuté de sexe, afin de le punir, en plus de réaliser ses quatre volontés.

Ainsi, pendant toute la semaine, Aomine dût supporter de se lever tôt et d'accompagner le blond à tous ses photoshoots, s'ennuyant tout en admirant sans pouvoir toucher son petit-ami. Il dût également faire du shopping avec lui pendant des heures, aller au karaoké, au cinéma, voir des films qui ne l'intéressaient pas, le blondinet en faisant exprès.

Toutefois, il fut heureux d'avoir quelques moments où ils faisaient des activités qu'ils aimaient tous les deux comme jouer en one-on-one, inviter certains membres de la Kiseki no Sedai et leurs partenaires à jouer avec eux, mais aussi s'embrasser, s'enlacer et se caresser, sans aller plus loin, Kise le lui interdisant, le torturant et le frustrant de plus en plus.

Quand enfin la semaine se termina, il en fut reconnaissant et se dirigea chez le blond avec hâte. Dès qu'il arriva, il sonna et ce fut le blond, souriant avec amusement et désir mêlés qui lui ouvrit. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait seul, ce jour-là et du coup, ils montèrent dans la chambre du blondinet et pendant tout l'après-midi, ils firent l'amour, Aomine se délectant de l'étroitesse de Kise, qui lui avait tant manqué.

Lorsque le blond, enlacé par le bleuté s'endormit, ce dernier pensa que, plus jamais, il ne ferait faux bond à son petit-ami, pour ne plus être privé pendant tant de temps d'une telle jouissance. Le sourire aux lèvres, détendu comme jamais depuis une semaine, il s'endormit en resserrant sa prise sur son précieux Ryou.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>C'est la fin de ce premier bonus. Donnez-moi vos impressions, en espérant franchement qu'elles soient bonnes ;).<strong>

**A bientôt pour le prochain bonus, qui sera sûrement un Akashi/Furihata.**


End file.
